Tacon Sprite
Canon= Tacon Sprite is the current Chosen One of Wuhi and the protagonist of The Last Jedi of Wuhi films and one of the deuteragonists in The Last Jedi of Wuhi 2. Tacon was born in 40 ABY to Maverick and Olivia Sprite (née Johnson) and is the younger brother to Lexie Sprite. During his Youngling years, the Sith flourished and had a strong rule over Wuhi in the form of the Col Empire. During these years, he befriended Nicyouin Col, the youngest son of the Emperor, Brad Col. He became a Padawan at the age of 5 and fought in many battles and eventually a major war. He was one of the several Jedi to survive the atomic blast, which ended the war. He became a Jedi Knight soon after the conclusion of the Civil War, one of the original Junior Jedi Force Arts Specialists (J.J.F.A.S.). During his Knighthood, Tacon took two Padawans, Mia Blanchard and Noah Houston. When the Wuhian Jedi Order was destroyed in 54 ABY, Tacon changed his name to Lennox Rand to hide from the Liberators of the Light, a new order within the Col Empire designed to finish off the surviving Jedi. Tacon and the remaining Jedi decided to form an Alliance to restore the Jedi Order, with Tacon as its leader. During 55 ABY, Tacon took another Padawan named Benjamin Young, a normal teenager from the City Region. With Benjamin and two other Jedi from the Alliance, they infiltrate the Liberators of the Light's Headquarters. Biography Before 51 ABY Coming soon! The Last Jedi of Wuhi Films Return of the Dark Side (51 ABY) After a normal school day, Tacon Sprite returns to his room to study. While he is studying, a Sith intrudes into the Jedi Temple. The Sith enters Tacon’s room, Tacon engages into battle with the Sith. During the Battle, Tacon discovers the Sith is his long lost friend, Nicyouin Col. Nicyouin was there on a mission to turn Tacon to the Dark Side. Tacon refuses and tries to force him to retreat. In the end, Alex sees his older cousin in trouble and dies trying to help Tacon. Nicyouin uses the Force on Tacon and Tacon faints. The Civil War (52 ABY) As the war rages on, Nicyouin and his most respected commander Axe Breakspear raid the Jedi Temple. Nicyouin gets wounded and asks Axe to take his lightsaber. Axe gladly insists and removes his hood to be Jedi Padawan Tacon Sprite. Nicyouin and Tacon engage in battle. Nicyouin take two of Tacon’s friends as hostages. Tacon and Nicyouin summon Cola Col and Alex Rand into the battle and one of Tacon’s friends is killed by Nicyouin. An Atomic Bomb explodes killing many Jedi. A funeral takes place shortly after. Fall of the Jedi (53 ABY) Tacon is in training and is called to the Main Hall. The Grand Jedi Master states that a Jedi is being attacked by a Sith. Tacon goes undercover as a J.J.F.A.S. Tacon hallucinates the Sith attacking him and Helix asks to help on the mission. Tacon accepts and they hurry to help the Jedi. Tacon discovers that the Sith is Nicyouin and Nicyouin kills the Jedi and injures Tacon. Tacon is angry after her death and starts training hard. Tacon faces Nicyouin with his Elemental Sword. Nicyouin has one as well and an Elemental Battle begins. Nicyouin breaks his arm and Tacon uses an Elemental power to rip his arm to shreds. Nicyouin breaks into the Temple and assaults Tacon and later is knocked out. Tacon and Amidala meet Cola Col and Cola gives Tacon a flashback to when he killed her. Tacon and Amidala leave. Amidala turns to the Dark Side and attacks Tacon. In the end, neither are able to fight. A funeral takes place and Nicyouin orders Amidala to find Helix Col. The Battle of Wuhi (54 ABY) Coming soon! The Last Jedi of Wuhi 2 (55 ABY) Coming soon! The Last Jedi of Wuhi 3 (56 ABY) Coming soon! Weapons Coming soon! |-| Original= Tacon Sprite was the Chosen One and the protagonist of The Last Jedi of Wuhi films and The Last. Tacon was born in 40 ABY to Maverick and Leah Sprite (née Alannford) and was the younger brother to Lyna Sprite. During his younger years, the Sith returned and flourished. Tacon did what he could to protect his fellow Jedi and his family. During his older years in his Padawan times, Tacon fought in many battles and eventually, a major war. He was one of the few Jedi that survived the war and became a Jedi Master in his teenage years. Tacon would later be known as one of the two Last Jedi and at the age of 17, he helped Nicyouin Col, the feared Sith Lord find his inner peace by letting him join the Jedi. His relationship with Nicyouin strengthened during their time at the Jedi Temple while the Col Empire and the mercenary group, The Sisters, were hunting them. Biography Before 51 ABY In the beginning Tacon Sprite was 3, when his adventure started. He met Nicyouin Col, a son of the Sith Grand Master. Nicyouin said “My dad rules the Sith and I need to stop him taking over the world. I came here so I can fight him in the future.” He and Nicyouin became best friends during the Mission to Mustarateria. Mission to Mustarateria During the mission against the Sith, Nicyouin and Tacon had their birthdays. Both turned 4, and defeated Cola Col,Nicyouin’s 6 year old sister. Both were joyful, but Nicyouin was scarred. One year later, Nicyouin left the Jedi because his fighting style was more aggressive. Battle of the City Fate made Tacon see Nicyouin in The Battle of the City. At 6, Tacon was a Padawan. Tacon ran up to Nicyouin and was scarred when he nearly killed in ‘Battle’. This had hurt Tacon a lot. A vision of what Nicyouin will become, hurt Tacon so much, that he was hurt everyday until Master Yoda comforted him. Death Now 7, Tacon knows the Jedi way. He came across the death of his father. A Sith killed him stabbing him through the chest with the lightsaber. Tacon was enraged and Nicyouin, the Sith escaped. Tacon said he willmeet Nicyouin one day very soon. Reunited with family At the age of 8, Tacon’s Mum and sister went missing. Tacon said he will go on a mission to find them. Master Yoda lead the padawan to the Sith Temple. Master Yoda and Tacon walked in and Brad Col and Nicyouin were waiting. Behind them, Tacon’s family. It ended with a small war that finished when Tacon was 9. Skill counts Now 10, Tacon is now leading a group of Younglings and Padawans called the J Knights. Nicyouin ended with 3 dead bodies at his feet. Tacon got mentioned to Bill. Who started to call him “Murderer!”. The Last Jedi of Wuhi Films Return of the Dark Side (51 ABY) After a normal day, Tacon had the option to train or to study, he chose to study. So he got all of the required tools, and began to study. When he started, a Sith had entered his room. They dueled and Tacon eventually discovered that the Sith was his long lost friend, Nicyouin Col. They continued to duel and Tacon cut off Nicyouin's right hand. They continue to battle inside and eventually head outside to finish it. Nicyouin escapes and leave Tacon outside. The Civil War (52 ABY) A war between the Jedi and the Sith has hit Wuhi. The two sides lead by Jedi Padawan Tacon Sprite and Sith Lord, Nicyouin Col. Nicyouin and Axe Breakspear, his apprentice, are in the heat of battle when Nicyouin is wounded. Nicyouin and Axe exchange weapons and at this time, Axe reveals himself to be Tacon Sprite.They duel over multiple battlefronts and eventually Tacon takes the final blow, with Nicyouin knocking him unconscious. Tacon later wakes up in his room in the Jedi Temple. Friend or Foe? (56 ABY) Several years after the end of the Civil War, Tacon, now a Jedi Master, was reading a book and relaxing. He doesn't get very far as Nicyouin enters and holds his lightsaber on Tacon's neck. Tacon tampers with Nicyouin's lightsaber, making it malfunction and they have a brawl. Helix Col, Nicyouin's younger brother turns up and helps torture Tacon. Tacon flees outside and escapes. Return of a Jedi (57 ABY) Tacon just received a phone call telling him that his sister was just murdered. Nicyouin shows up, and Tacon asks him which of his family killed his sister. Nicyouin replies that Bob, his eldest brother was the murderer. After their small lightsaber duel, Nicyouin steal Tacon's Jedi Robe and lightsaber to kill the few remaining Jedi. Nicyouin flees, with Tacon limping behind. Nicyouin later force chokes Tacon and starts to bash him. Tacon slowly flees, with Nicyouin quickly trailing behind. They confront each other in a thunderstorm and duel with their lightsabers. After Tacon defeats Nicyouin in thei lightsaber duel, Tacon convinces Nicyouin to join him as Jedi and together they can destroy the Sith. Nicyouin agrees and they discuss their plan of attack. They enter a small laboratory. From the heavy rainfall, the lab starts to collapse and sink. Nicyouin doesn't swim faster enough to reach the surface and starts to sink with the lab. Tacon jumps and pulls his friend to the surface. They swim through the ruins and start to run to the Jedi Temple before the Sith Helicopters reach them. They reach their own helicopter and fly back to the Jedi Temple. The pilot flies them to the Sith Temple and announces that he works for the Sith, Tacon ignites his lightsaber and stabs him. Nicyouin screams out that the pilot was his cousin. Enemy helicopters shoot them down and they crash land in front of the Jedi Temple. They quickly escape the burning wreckage and break into the Jedi Temple and hide from the Sith Forces. The Last It has been 5 years since Nicyouin joined the Jedi Order. It has been a long time since the Col Empire was defeated by an unknown group. Tacon and Nicyouin, now 22 had matured and with their experiences, had decided to show the world that the Jedi still existed. Nicyouin and Tacon left to head to the old Col Empire Headquarters, unknown to them that the Col Empire had been destroyed many years prior. As they entered the Headquarters, they surprisingly see a large group of people wearing Mandalorian like armour. The group turned to face the two Jedi and began to shoot at them. Nicyouin and Tacon easily deflected their shots with their lightsabers. The group stopped firing at the Jedi and announced themselves as 'The Sisters'; a mercenary group that killed well-known individuals for money. The leading bounty hunter removed her helmet, and revealed herself as Zara Newcomb. Nicyouin in confusion, asked The Sisters where the his evil family was. Zara laughed and said that her and the group killed them all years ago. Tacon and Nicyouin were astonished. Zara put her helmet back on and said that they were here to kill them. Nicyouin charged at Zara, who ignited her own lightsaber. Their lightsabers clashed, an artwork of blue and red. The remaining Sisters turned on their lightsabers and headed towards Nicyouin, who was fighting aggressively with Zara. Tacon launched himself towards the others and there was an enormous lightsaber duel. Nicyouin was slashed in the abdomen by one of The Sisters. In pain, in used force crush, crushing the Sister's skull. Tacon and Nicyouin slowly continued to pick off the Sisters one by one. Eventually, there were threes Sisters left, Zara and her two main assistants. Nicyouin collapsed from blood loss. Zara used sith lightning on Nicyouin. During this moment, Tacon slid in front of Nicyouin catching the sith lightning in his hands. He walked towards Zara, and the power of the sith lightning grew and it exploded, throwing them all in different direction and great distances. Zara slowly got up off the ground and walked over to Nicyouin, whose legs were blown off from the blast. She kicked him over, his eyes wide open, and pupils enlarged. He was dead. She limped over to Tacon, whose was lying on the ground outside the building. She climbed through the broken glass. Tacon, in grave pain, quietly asked why. She replied by saying that it was time for the Jedi to end and the Sisters will do it the same way they had killed the Sith. One of the remaining Sisters walked up to Zara and lifted Tacon up with the Force and held him in the air. Zara used the force to grab the closet lightsaber and ignited it. She smiled at Tacon, and said how much fun this had been. Tacon attempted to break the grasp but it was useless. Zara, with the quick movement of her arm, slit Tacon's throat. He fell to the ground and faced Nicyouin, who was heavily dismembered. As the blood poured out of his neck, he felt tears roll down his face. He knew this was the end. The end of his life. The end of Nicyouin's life. The end of the Jedi. The end of the Sith. And worst of all, the end of the Force. His vision began to fade as did his breath. He could feel himself suffocating. The world went dark and this was the end of the line for him, Nicyouin and true peace on Wuhi. Weapons Like every lightsaber of the Jedi Order, Tacon Sprite's melee weapon was powered by a kyber crystal in the core of the hilt.The lightsaber emitted a blue plasma blade. In addition to the crystal, Tacon's lightsaber possessed other components such as a power cell at the base of the hilt, an activation matrix, and a mechanism to adjust the length of the blade. Tacon's lightsaber was based on the design of his father's, which was a replica of the Skywalker Lightsaber. |-|Legends= Tacon Sprite is a Force-sensitive Human Male that serves as a Padawan in the Wuhian Jedi Order. Tacon is also known as the current 'Chosen One of Wuhi' and is featured as the protagonist of the upcoming novel, Return of the Dark Side, which is going to be set in 51 ABY. Tacon was born in 40 ABY to Maverick and Olivia Sprite (née Johnson) and is the younger brother to Lexie Sprite. During his Youngling years, the Sith flourished and had a strong rule over Wuhi in the form of the Col Empire. During these years, he befriended Nicyouin Col, the youngest son of the Emperor, Brad Col. He became a Padawan at the age of 5 and fought in many minor battles and eventually, The 10 Year War. Biography Before 51 ABY Coming soon! Return of the Dark Side (51 ABY) Warning! Spoilers for Chapter 1 of the upcoming novel Return of the Dark Side. Tacon Sprite, a 11 year old Jedi Padawan was asleep in his theory class with Jedi Master Andy Sherlock. Tacon is then suddenly asked by Andy Sherlock what the class has been discussing. Tacon, in his sleepy state, replies that the class has been discussing about the different roles of Jedi in Knighthood. Andy states that Tacon's answer is incorrect and Amidala Binkins, Tacon's best friend and top student, tells Tacon that the class have been reviewing the history of the modern Jedi. The class is dismissed and Tacon and Andy have a little talk about the events that just unfolded. Tacon states that this is the first time that his older sister, Lexie, has been gone from home at the Temple on a mission. Andy inquires about how Tacon is going to prevent this circumstance from damaging his concentration and studies. Tacon insists that he will have the same routine. Andy insists that Tacon needs to help his family, especially his mother, after the death of his father 4 years prior. Tacon then envisions the death of his father and falls to the floor, sobbing. Andy comforts him and informs Tacon about the similar situation his father, the legendary Maverick Sprite, was in when he was a child. Andy tells Tacon to learn from his father's mistakes. Andy then dismisses Tacon, while watching the younglings spar through the classroom window. Meanwhile in the Col Castle, Darth Púerum, a Sith Apprentice, is meditating in his meditation chamber when he is disrupted by a nervous messenger, informing him of the Emperor's request for his presence. Darth Púerum leaves to the throne room to meet the Emperor. Emperor Col then informs Darth Púerum and his master, Darth Tiranno, of their next mission, to recruit Tacon Sprite to their regime. Darth Púerum clenches his hands into fists and is asked by his master if everything is okay. Darth Púerum then releases the tension from his hands and bows to the Emperor and leaves the throne room with his master to prepare for their upcoming mission. __FORCETOC__